


Counterbalance

by ShadowHylian



Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crapsack World, Depressing, Doomed Timeline, Foe Yay, I promise, M/M, Male Sheik, Poe master yay, The Hero doesn't return, ill illusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHylian/pseuds/ShadowHylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OoT AU. In the doomed timeline, a Sheikah collects souls for the mysterious Poe Master. Heartbroken and disillusioned, the Sheikah is hoping to bring back the Hero of Time by using his shadow, but unknowingly creates a nightmare. Dark Shink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterbalance

Counterbalance

Chapter 1: Wizzrobe Souls

"Ah, you have returned, heh heh heh." the Poe Master's ethereal whispering voice cackled, "Did you procure what I desired?"

"Yes, Poe Master." Sheik dropped to his knees in a deeply submissive bow, careful not to look into the gleaming red cyclops eye of his master.

"Good. Bring them to me." his voice danced, his tone dangerously calm, and Sheik hastened to obey at once, pulling the glass jar from within his robes and presenting it to him, the red-eyed cyclops taking the container and extracting the dark swirling matter of extracted souls.

The Poe Master's ragged breathing chuckled as he examined the viscose quality of the spirits, before locking them into the cage suspended behind his chair, over his head.

"Well done." his master praised appreciatively, "Though why do you still refuse to speak your name? We are Sheikah Brethren, you should not be so eager to hold your tongue."

Many people did not know nor make the connection that the shady spirit dealer, whose trading post was by Castle Town's drawbridge was a Sheikah. Nobody questioned him, but the Poe Master was once a Sheikah seer that had turned from his teachings, disgraced his honour, fled from the Sheikah settlements in Termina and came to seek his fortunes in Hyrule.

Sheik had known of him since he had travelled to the Golden Land, but knew better than to seek him out. However, now he was willing to do anything. He too, had fallen from grace.

He had forfeited his Blood Oath, cut the bonds that tied his life to the service of the Royal Family.

No longer would he serve Hylian ideals.

At first, after the end of the Imprisoning War and the chaos it left behind, Sheik believed that he would simply step back into the shadow where he belonged. He had lost everything.

The Princess Zelda's deceit changed him. She confronted Sheik about his relationship with the Hero, the rules the Sheikah was breaking by loving him and severed it cleanly. Impa, his own elder, had knocked him unconscious and Zelda had taken his place at the Temple of Time, creating his illusion.

The Hero was sent back to his time. Sheik was torn by grief and overwhelming anger.

"I am naught but a shadow. I do not think nor feel nor live." his answer was a classic Sheikah oath.

"You are no longer bound to those ideals." the Poe Master's crackling shallow voice spoke quietly, "Live how you will, covet what you will. Your teachings do not matter."

Covet what you will...

"What is my next assignment, Poe Master?" Sheik asked plainly, disinterested in the spirit trader's words. He knew enough of his master's deviances to be interested in heeding his words. He only had one ideal, one desire to follow.

But it would take time for his ideal to be realised. He had yet to approach him.

"You are to collect the souls of Wizzrobes, Shadow. They are required by our valued customer."

"I will see to it immediately, Poe Master." Sheik spoke. Sheik had heard of their "Valued Customer" but had never seen him. The Poe Master's Black Market trading attracted a vast array of different people came to the shop from varied reasons, but most of them came to the Poe Trader's shop to acquire rare and sought after items. The Golden Land was steadily growing more filthy with disgrace.

Zelda's hope that the land would recover did not materialise; nothing had changed from the King of Evil's removal from power. While no doubt the true timeline, as Sheik called it, was glowing in an age of prosperity where the Hero now lived blissfully ignorant, this time still suffered.

Sheik turned to leave. The past was inconsequential now.

"I will return with your desired souls quickly, Poe Master." Sheik bade farewell to the Sheikah seer.

"Hasten your return, Shadow." the red eyed cyclops spoke, "But I still think you'd be better off in a different kind of business, heh heh heh."

Collecting the souls for their Valued Customer was a fast becoming a daily ritual for the Sheikah, as the one-time companion of the Hero was the customer's "client of choice" as the Poe Master had worded it. Sheik was rather disturbed by this description, but paid it no mind, instead concentrating on his tasks in the hopes that his work would lead him closer to that temple.

After the war had ended, the Princess had commanded Royal Guards to be stationed at every temple throughout Hyrule to prevent intruders seeking power to covet the treasures and secrets that lay deeply within each shrine.

In truth, Sheik could have gained access to the particular temple he was interested in without much effort on his part, but was hesitant to see if the rumours of a Shadow that lives were true.

A flicker of twisted hope had settled in his blackened heart after Sheik's initial grief had faded.

Covet what you will...

His Master's words echoed inside the Sheikah's head, tempting him to weaken his resolve, cave to his desires.

But the Sheikah knew better than to follow such a reckless cause.

Instead, he would carry out his Master's will until such a time that Sheik could take his chance.

Trekking the long, unforgiving cracked pathway to the now unrecognisable sight of the Lost Woods' Sacred Forest Meadow, the Sheikah spared a sad look at his surroundings. This had been one of his favourite resting areas during the Imprisoning War, a place that seemed untouched, untroubled by the events that were reverberating throughout Hyrule.

The Sacred Meadow, alone, avoided the taint of the Evil King's Reign. It saddened him now that the forest had withered and died, fallen auburn leaves scattered along the cracked, dehydrated ground.

This was where he needed to seek out the Wizzrobe souls. More specifically, the Forest Temple itself.

Walking towards the broken pillar staircase, Sheik vaulted to the elevated entrance's step and eased open the wooden door of the temple's ante chamber.

As he strode carefully towards the dual guardsmen waiting at the doorway to the temple, Sheik searched through his pockets for his authorisation card signed by the Princess before he decided to leave the Royal Family's service. This card gave him access to the temples.

"I seek entrance to the Forest Temple, as verified by Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda."

The guardsmen gave no reply, save for raising the spears barring entrance and allowing the Sheikah safe passage, and the red eyed man made his way into the sacred building.

It wasn't as difficult as he'd believed it would be, Sheik thought as he examined the contents of the cork-sealed bottles where sickly green aura was swirling and coiling inside. The Wizzrobes had been easily slain with the Sheikah's senbon, and the navigation of the temple itself posed no real threat.

It was a quickly completed task. His Master would be pleased that he managed to gain the required souls for their Valued Customer.

Sheik hastened back to the Trading Post.

"Ah, Shadow heh heh heh." the Poe Master's usual skin-crawling drawl cackled, looking up from the cloaked figure he was speaking with to cast a glance at his assistant. "You secured the Wizzrobe souls?"

"Yes, Poe Master." Sheik sunk to his knees in his usual deep bow, holding the corked bottle aloft for his Master to accept.

"Very Good." the red eyed cyclops praised, moving to the stand before the other Sheikah.

Sheik hesitated, staying still paused in his bow. Something wasn't quite right. A strain of unease gripped his navel as he could feel the cloaked man's eyes boring into him.

"I am sure that you are curious, Shadow, to know who this stranger is?" his Master's voice held no emotion, "You've been dealing with his requests for some months now. Perhaps you would like to meet our Valued Customer?"

Sheik raised his eyes to the cloaked man just as the stranger was removing his hood and the Sheikah's eyes flew open in surprise.

It couldn't be...


End file.
